1994
by VaporTrails2112
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a place for family... or is it? After the murder of 5 kids, the pizzeria is seemingly haunted. But after a surprise raid by someone no one would expect to ever return has changed the minds and personalities of Anna and Craig. Join them in this story, which just might keep you at the edge of your seat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be my second Five Nights At Freddy's story. This one will possibly be more dark and there will be longer chapters, guaranteed!**

Rain hit the window like rocks. Over the sound of corny music, kids screaming, and sound effects, you could still hear the rain. Five kids, named Hannah, Jade, Trevor, Jack, and Patrick were sitting together. Secretly, Trevor and Jade liked each other, so naturally, they sat next to each other. They drank coke and ate pizza. The animatronics were performing when a golden Freddy Fazbear walked up.

"Hi kids! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" The costume said. Obviously there was a guy inside.

"Umm, there is no golden Freddy." Jack said. The man in the costume was silent for a second.

"There are lots of things you don't know!" The man said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Umm… Red Pandas are orange!" The man said. Jack looked at him with a squint. Trevor turned around. In his pocket, flashed a little pocket knife.

"What's that in your pocket, kid?" The man asked.

Trevor looked up, stuffed his pocket knife deeper, and didn't say a word. Jade looked worried, but Trevor whispered something in her ear. She nodded and went back to eating her food. Hannah adjusted her glasses and stood up.

"Look, what do you want stranger?" She asked. The man started sweating out of nervousness. If he was gonna complete this mission, he had to do it.

"There's… a room…" He tried to say.

"Well of course there's a room. THERE ARE LOTS OF ROOMS!" Patrick said.

Patrick's mom looked up from her phone.

"Ok kids… let's go." She said. Patrick's mom stared right at the man in the golden Freddy suit. The kids linked together to her car. The man sighed in anger and walked off.

"What was he asking you?" Patrick's mom asked.

"He wanted us to go into a room… I don't know what room though." Trevor said. Patrick's mom nodded and looked straight forward through the wind-shield. She took the kids back to Patrick's home, and they played with toys and played games until they got picked up. They all kept in touch via instant messenger on windows. The kids had several hangouts until one day. The final day of their lives… or what seemed to be their lives.

 **1 Year After The Original Incident With Golden Freddy**

The kids walked into Freddy Fazbear's pizza. They had cleaned the place up, but it still smelled terrible. They sat down at the same table, same spots. A man in a Golden Freddy suit came up behind the kids.

"Hey kids!" He said. The kids turned around and Jack sighed.

"What do you want, Golden Freddy?" He asked.

"I want you to come into the back room with me." The Golden Freddy suit said.

"Sorry, but-" Jack was cut off short by a knife slitting his neck open. The parents stared in horror as Jack choked on his own blood. Hannah tried to run but Golden Freddy threw the knife at the back of her head. People started running and screaming. Patrick ran towards the Golden Freddy suit, but fell to the floor with a bullet to the brain. Trevor and Jade quickly held hands as Trevor pulled out his knife. He jammed it into the suit's neck, which sliced the man's neck.

Holy shit, I'm bleeding out, the man thought. Jade ran up and punched the man in the face. The head of the suit caved in, and the man's face could just barely be seen. He fell to the floor and everyone thought it was over… until he grabbed his gun. He shot Jade in the thigh, causing her to bleed to death.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" Trevor screamed. Police sirens were being heard in the distance. The man got up, and pointed his gun at the kid's head.

"My name?" He asked calmly," is Vincent." He said as the last thing Trevor could hear was a gunshot and the sound of his ears ringing.

 **FOUR YEARS AFTER THE MURDER**

"It has been four years since the disaster at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Unfortunately the killer was never caught. Speaking of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it is due to close at year's end. So if you have a little one who loves that place, you better hurry." A news reporter said. The television was shut off as a mom stood in front of it.

"It's time to go, Anna." The mom said. Anna got up from the couch and grabbed her converse gingerly.

"Why can't I stay home?" Anna asked. The mom scoffed.

"Because I don't want you too." The mom said. A little kid, about five, walked into the room. He was wearing a beanie and his coat. Anna grabbed her coat and slipped her battle jacket on over it. They drove up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the little kid ran to the door.

"Hold on, Craig!" The mom yelled. Craig laughed and pushed the door open. Anna rolled her eyes and put on her mixtape. She was just getting into her song as the headphones were yanked out of the audio jack.

"You are not listening to music." The mom said.

"Why? You're not even my mother, Pam." Anna said. Pam looked at her shoes and sighed.

"Your father wanted me to take Craig and you here. You know he couldn't be here since he's in San Diego." Pam explained. Anna sighed and took her headphones back and put them into her pocket.

"Ok… I'm sorry." Anna said quietly. Pam gave her a hug and they both walked in.

The restaurant smelled of burnt pizza. She glanced at Pirate's Cove, which had a sign saying it was closed. As she walked by the tables, she couldn't help but stare at the faint blood stains on the tile. She gagged a little in her mouth just at the thought that the blood has been there for four years. Craig found a table and sat there. He laughed as the robots played goofy songs and continued to laugh. He was smiling and happy until an alarm interrupted the fun.

"Attention, we are going on lockdown since we have spotted a gunman outside the restaurant. Please stay calm, as we are doing the best we can." A voice said over a loudspeaker. All of the sudden, bullets went flying, hitting almost everyone. Anna looked at Pam, but she wasn't where she was a few minutes ago. She looked at the ground to see a bullet hole in the temple. Anna got teary eyed as she grabbed Craig. A man in purple walked in with a knife. He twirled it with his fingers and threw it at a parent, stabbing their shoulder. The man grabbed his handgun and pulled the trigger at the man's head. Anna looked at his uniform closely and saw that his nametag said, "Vincent"

"We got ourselves a fine raid, boys." Vincent laughed and walked towards where Anna and Craig were hiding. Craig started to whimper as Anna gripped her hand over his mouth as they walked by.

"Psst!" Over here!" a whisper said. Anna looked around and saw no one.

"Where are you?" Anna whispered. A man appeared and motioned for Anna and Craig to run. They did and Vincent turned around as they ran.

"We got ourselves some runners!" Vincent screamed as Anna and Craig ran down a hallway. The man pulled them into an office and shut the doors.

"You guys ok?" The man asked. Anna and Craig nodded. "He's gonna come back here any second, so hide quickly!" The man said. His name tag read "Mike." Just then, he heard tapping on the glass.

"I don't see any sign of anyone in there, boss." A man said to Vincent.

"Damn, I hate it when people run from me!" Vincent complained. Mike, Craig, and Anna were hiding in a box with wires and jackets all over their heads. The men walked away and the trio stayed hidden for what seemed like an hour.

"He had to have left, this place is so small…" Mike whispered. The three got out ever so quietly. Mike checked his clock.

"7:42" He said out loud. Anna and Craig looked at each other. "You two need to get home…" Anna looked down.

"I… I have to loot my step mom's corpse for the house key…" Anna blurted out. Mike nodded.

"Go ahead then."

 **This is dark and has that humor dosage in it! I LOVE IT!**


	2. 1994

**Hey! Sorry for being offline for such a while. School, especially math, has already been kicking my ass.**

"Wait." Mike stated. He turned on his cameras and look around the pizzeria. No sign of life besides from the corpses of parents and… children. Anna looked at her converse. Trickles of blood were on the rubber tips. She started to cry into her sleeve when Craig turned around.

"Why is Bonnie walking over here?" Craig asked. Mike poked his head outside the office and saw Bonnie practically sprinting. Mike shoved Craig into the office and slammed the "close" button for the door. Bonnie banged against the door and then stared into the glass.

"What the hell?!" Anna screamed. Craig hid behind the chair as Mike switched the settings on his monitor, quite frantically.

"I forgot to tell you. These guys want blood after the shop closes." Mike said quickly as Chica attempted to shove her hand into the office when Anna shoved her out and slapped the "close" button. The three then spent the night in the office. The power system had been altered by someone, so the power was on the entire night. When all the clocks chimed six times, the robots marched to the stage, in a synchronized manner. The three walked slowly out the office. The lights had been shattered by so many bullets that killed so many people. The outside light showed through the splattered windows.

"Ugh!" Anna said, disgusted. "It smells horrid in here!" Craig looked at her. Poor Craig was only 7, and his mother was dead.

"Can you… take Craig?" Anna asked. Mike nodded and took Craig to the door and started talking to him. Anna walked towards Pam's dead body. Anna tried not to stare at the bullet hole in her forehead. Anna quickly shoved her hands into Pam's pockets, and pulled out a wallet, phone, and the house key. Suddenly she heard the voice of a little boy, but it didn't sound like Craig's.

"Hello. Hello? You! Teenage girl! CAN YOU HEAR US?!" the voice said. Anna looked for a body but she couldn't find them.

"Where are you?" Anna asked.

"Ugh. Your one of those people" The voice said. Just then a small child came out of nowhere… except there was a knife slit in his throat.

"I'm Jack." The kid stated. "This wound on my neck is from me being killed." Jack said. Anna nodded as if she was interested or didn't know.

"Are their others?" Anna asked. Jack nodded.

"There is Patrick, Jade, Trevor, and Hannah." Jack said. "Patrick isn't coming here for a while… in fact never again because he's in Hell. He stole a lot of things considering his family was poor." Anna looked up.

"Listen kid, I have to go… but I can possibly manage to break back in here and meet the others." Anna said. "I promise." Jack smiled and motioned for her to go with Mike and Craig.

"Hey… Mike?" Anna asked. "Can you give us a ride home?"

"Just give me an address, and I'll take you anywhere. You're my new family." Mike smiled. Anna hugged Mike as Craig hugged Anna as well. The three sat there and had a moment. They then climbed into Mike's truck. Anna looked at Pam's car, as well as all the other cars, which will most likely be never turned on again. Anna told Mike the address, and soon enough, the truck pulled up to their house. Mike followed them in, and the house looked the exact same. Anna went into her room and grabbed clothes and food. Craig did the same. Anna grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and wrote out a note.

"Hey dad… Craig and I are going to be with our friend. Pam, Craig, and I went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza… and there was a shooting. Sadly Pam was one of those victims. I will have my phone on if you wanna call us. Just… please get past this… it's going to be tough. I love you. Love, Anna"

The note was left on the dinner table and the three walked out to Mike's truck.

"We're going to have to go back... It's my job and I didn't get a call from my boss telling me anything… Listen… I may not get paid, but I have to get it done." Mike said. Anna and Craig nodded and they drove back to the diner.

Something was different.

None of the bodies were there… and the blood had been cleaned up. The robots seemed to look at the three, and it was unsettling. Just then the air shimmered, and four kids were there. There was Jack, one kid with a bullet in his temple, one girl with a bullet wound in her thigh, and the last girl had a slit in the back of her head.

"Hi Anna!" Jack said. "These are the others. The bullet wound in the head is Trevor. The thigh injury is Jade, and the slit-head is Hannah."

"I AM NOT A SLIT HEAD!" Hannah yelled. Trevor put himself between Jack and Hannah so she didn't murder him a second time.

"You may be wondering what happened to everything. We cleaned it up! We surprisingly buried the bodies easily." Jade said. Anna nodded and Craig yelped.

"GUYS… BONNIE MOVED!" Craig screamed. The ghosts vanished as Bonnie ran for Anna and Craig. They sprinted into the office and turned the door on. They closed the other door and Mike was in the office.

"Was that the rabbit?" Mike asked. Anna nodded. "Stupid rabbit." Mike muttered. The four ghosts shimmered into existence in the office.

"That was close." Anna said. Craig looked at the spirits of the children.

"You guys are dead?" Craig asked. The ghosts nodded. Just then, a bullet ricocheted off the metal door.

"Knock, knock!" Vincent yelled. "Hey, since you all are going to die, I'm just gonna say this real quick. My name is William. Anyways, say hi to your step mom for me!" Just then the glass shattered. The ghosts ran through the wall and into another room. Just then Mike fell dead with a bullet wound in his neck. Anna grabbed Craig and ran. They ran by a door… a door they didn't notice before. They ran in and the ghosts appeared. William ran and saw the ghosts. He was already in the room and the door was sealed, and locked from the outside. William panicked, but there was a suit… a golden suit… and it was a rabbit.

That's right, the springlock suits are the golden ones!, Vincent thought. He quickly climbed into one and he stood up. Ignoring the old springlock warnings, he started to laugh maniacally. He started to laugh because he knew the kids didn't have the guts to kill him, and the ghosts didn't know it was him.

Just then, the spring locks snapped shut. He screamed as the metal snapped his neck and his back, and it felt like blood was gushing out of every pore in his skin. He screamed as blood squirted out of the holes in the suits, and the metal took it's place again. His nerves had gone numb from too much pain, and he could barely breath. His heart soon stopped, and he took his final breath. He would now rot in hell.

Jack, Trevor, Jade, and Hannah started to vanish.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Craig asked.

"We're going home. Our deal with death is done, Craig. Goodbye forever, Anna and Craig." Jack said before vanishing completely. Just then the door burst open, and police grabbed the two kids. They took them home and their dad was there.

"Is everything ok?" He said as he hugged Anna and Craig.

"Yes…" Anna muttered as her dad ushered them into the house to rest. The two had been sleep deprived and they were knocked out instantly. Mike was dead, but boy would his memory remain in Anna and Craig, for a good while. By that, we mean 23 years.

 **This is the end of "1994." That's it… or is it? I've got a bunch more stories in progress to go with this story, almost like puzzle pieces. You'll see soon enough… NEW STORY- 1987 COMING SOON**


End file.
